


Day 25: "You Better Have a Good Reason for Waking Me Up at the Crack of Dawn."

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [25]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, fluff?, wash is a really good step dad, wash loves Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Day 25: “You better have a good reason for waking me up at the crack of dawn”Wash wakes Tucker so they can put presents under the tree. Tucker is not happy with being woken up.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Day 25: "You Better Have a Good Reason for Waking Me Up at the Crack of Dawn."

Day 25: “You better have a good reason for waking me up at the crack of dawn”  
Wash wakes Tucker so they can put presents under the tree. Tucker is not happy with being woken up.

“Mmm, Tucker, wake up,” the blond’s words are mumbled out as he slaps blindly at the alarm beside the bed.

“What time is it?”

“Zero-five-thirty. We have to-”

“You better have a good reason for waking me up at the asscrack dawn, fucker. I’m going back to sleep if you can’t give a valid answer in fifteen seconds.” The man rolls over, already burying his head back in his pillow.

“Language, Lavernius, neither of us have had our coffee yet. It’s Christmas morning and we didn’t put presents out last night because you wanted to get frisky. We can’t have Junior disappointed when he wakes up.”

“Fuck that is a good reason. Okay, I’ll get the coffee going, you get the presents. Make sure you remember Caboose’s for when he and Church come over.”

“Why am I putting presents out?”

“You’re quieter walking than I am, so you’re less likely to wake J going back and forth in front of his door. Plus I know how you like your coffee anyway, so it’s not like I’ll mess it up.”

“Good point,” the blond sighs deeply as he rises from the bed. “Let’s get to work, who knows when Junior will wake up.”

“Ugh. Fine.” The two pad quietly out of their bedroom, stepping carefully around the squeaky floorboard in the hallway, each carrying the first armful of boxes to the living room. 

An hour later all the boxes are under the tree, each man has had a cup of coffee -Tucker’s mostly black and Wash’s filled with sugar and milk- and the two curled up on the couch, dozing in and out of consciousness despite the caffeine in their veins, readily awaiting Junior waking and their friend’s arriving.


End file.
